


Enchanted

by Shelby_M



Series: Enchanted Cycle [2]
Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Angst, English, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horitsuba AU, part of "Enchanted Cycle". Seishirou and Subaru's story. With Fuuma as unsuccessful spy, and Kamui his angry shadow. "A means Addicted" is from this timeline/universe as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. E means Enchanted

_Enchanted. By every move, every word and smile._

Sakurazuka Seishirou, the school doctor, was standing by the window in his cabinet, observing the park below. He wasn't interested in the park itself as much as in a person who was there at the moment – one of Horitsuba's students, Sumeragi Subaru. He was sitting on the bench below the tall sakura tree, reading a book, while wind was carrying yellowed leaves around.

Subaru was recently transferred in Horitsuba from Clamp Academy, along with his sister. Sumeragi-kun, as Seishirou quickly noticed, was unique in his ability to get into various troubles, which inevitably led him into his cabinet. Seishirou didn't mind though. He came to like that cute and good-natured boy. Besides, nobody could deny the fact that Subaru was magnificently beautiful. His twin-sister already had a hoard of fans, whom she'd tease, not giving much hope to anybody in particular. As for Subaru – he was mostly alone, even though girls were giving him longing gazes full of admiration from afar. Seishirou's hand twitched, and his lips twisted in dissatisfaction.

" _I don't want for anybody to look at you like **that**."_

Seishirou made himself relax his fingers and let the curtain fall. He couldn't explain why must it be Subaru, but he knew that he wanted for this new student to be his only. Maybe it was first impression's fault? Who knows.

* * *

That day Sakurazuka was sitting in his cabinet, filling in reports, when the door flew opened, and Kurogane stepped inside, carrying the new student in his arms. Seishirou immediately judged the situation.

"Put him onto the bed," – he said lazily, ignoring the furious look from P.E.'s teacher.

Seishirou was well aware of the fact that Kurogane couldn't stand him, considering him evil bastard, and that other students preferred to endure the pain from bruises and scratches rather that came to the "scary doctor's" place. He smirked to himself and came to the boy.

"Name?" – he kept his tone casual and lazy, knowing it would annoy the hell out of Kurogane.

The boy was about to speak, but Kurogane interrupted.

"This is Sumeragi Subaru. The new transfer student. He cut his knee during my class."

Seishirou twisted his face a little.

"I think he could've told me that by himself, Kurogane," – he said insinuatingly, carefully studying Subaru's injured leg. – "The cut isn't so bad. It just needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

Kurogane reached for the bandages, but halted, seeing Sakurazuka's heavy gaze upon him. Even he, the P.E. teacher, the strongest man in Horitsuba, was feeling unease from the expression in school doctor's eyes. Kurogane swallowed nervously.

"I just…"

Seishirou gave him a scornful look.

"I'll handle this, thank you," – the doctor flashed one of his favorite smiles at him, for which he knew would scare any student to tears. – "You're free to go."

"You do not tell me what to do!" – Kurogane snapped, clenching his fists.

Seishirou raised his eyebrow, preparing his instruments on the table next to the hospital bed.

"If you want to fight with me, I am at your service anytime," – he said emotionless. – "But I suggest for you to wait until I take care of my patient first. You should behave in front of the students, you know."

Kurogane flushed angrily, and stormed out of the cabinet, slamming the door behind. Seishirou switched his attention to the student, expecting to see the usual picture – face, distorted in fear, gaze, frozen upon his instruments, and silent question in eyes: _"Oh God, what is he going to do to me now?"_ Seishirou loved to make such shows and observe students' reactions. It was mostly the same. But this time… Seishirou's eyes widened in surprise, when he met the calm, soft and studying look of boy's green eyes. There was no trace of fear or anxiety.

"Doctor-san, did you do that on purpose?" – Subaru asked.

Seishirou looked at him, confused. How does he know? He noticed?

"Did what?"

The boy smiled slightly.

"You wanted to make Kurogane-sensei angry on purpose, didn't you?"

Seishirou couldn't hold his own smile back.

"He annoys me," – the man admitted, taking the bandage and pouring disinfecting agent over it. – "You'll have to endure a bit, while I clean your wound."

Subaru nodded.

"I was careless and fell during the gym class. Sorry for troubling you, doctor-san."

"Seishirou," – Sakurazuka stated, carefully cleaning boy's cut. – "My name is Sakurazuka Seishirou. How are you feeling now?"

Subaru nodded again.

"I'm Sumeragi Subaru. Sensei told you already."

He didn't make a sound while Seishirou was cleaning his knee, and his voice sounded calm and soft.

" _Velvety,"_ – the adjective came into Seishirou's mind.

"I'm feeling fine, Sakurazuka-san."

"Call me Seishirou," – the man finished cleaning, and began to wrap the bandage around Subaru's knee. – "Here, you're as good as new," – he said, finishing his job. – "Come to me after tomorrow so I can check on you, alright?"

Subaru nodded, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Seishirou-san," – he smiled timidly, and Seishirou caught himself unable to avert his eyes from the boy's face.

" _How beautiful he is… but what on earth am I thinking?" –_ he straightened himself.

The doctor shrugged, and smiled carelessly.

"It's my job."

"Like putting Kurogane-sensei into tricky situations?"

Seishirou looked at smiling Subaru with wonder. Why does he see so many details? Sakurazuka laughed casually.

"Well, that would be my hobby!"

Subaru laughed too. Seishirou caught himself thinking again, that he's listening to Subaru's laughter as if enchanted, watching his face, and trying to remember every line of it.

* * *

_Enchanted._

Just like that.

This new student enchanted him since their first meeting. Maybe it was the fact he wasn't scared of Seishirou at all, and wasn't jerking away when seeing him. Maybe it was just his clear green eyes. Seishirou didn't know. But he did know he wanted to find out more about Subaru, and spend more time with him. And he knew he's crazy for wishing something like that. Yet still…

Knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Good evening, Sei-chan!"

It turned out to be Subaru's twin sister, Hokuto. She entered in his cabinet, and unceremoniously sat on the bed, dangling her legs and looking at the pile of papers on Seishirou's desk.

"What are you doing?"

Unlike her brother, Hokuto was way more sociable and carefree. She immediately started to call Sakurazuka "Sei-chan", and was often visiting him during breaks, to complain about yet another stalker, or about her brother.

"Are your classes already over, Hokuto-chan?"

"Yep," – she waved off her hand. – "I'll be going home soon. So what were you up to?" – she didn't let him get her off the tangent.

Seishirou noticed that Hokuto never let him leave the subject unanswered, or slip away from reply.

"Oh, I was just watching sunset, thinking I'm nothing but a loser, since I cannot win Subaru-kun's heart," – Seishirou brushed away a nonexistent tear, and put his hand to his chest in gesture of sadness.

Hokuto giggled.

"Sei-chan, aren't you a mischief! And stop pouting here – Subaru just doesn't understand it, but you're a perfect match for him!"

As soon as Hokuto saw Seishirou and her brother together that day, when she came to pick Subaru from hospital wing, she declared they are meant to become a couple. The statement made Subaru blush violently and cough, while Sakurazuka smiled, thinking he had nothing against that. Since then Hokuto never stopped saying that Seishirou makes a perfect match for Subaru, which always made Subaru blush in embarrassment.

This time she started her favorite topic again. Seishirou sighed mockingly.

"But Subaru-kun doesn't love me."

Hokuto snorted, waving it off.

"He's just being dense about it. But he'll understand," – she suddenly turned serious and studied Sakurazuka's face. – "Don't you dare to ever make him cry."

Seishirou raised his brows.

"Why would I make Subaru-kun cry?"

Hokuto lowered her gaze, fingering the edge of her skirt.

"I don't know. It seems to me something like this happened before. So I want you to promise me you'll never hurt my brother!" – she raised her pinky, demanding, her eyes fixed on the doctor's face.

Seishirou came to her and crossed his pinky with hers.

"I won't hurt Subaru-kun," – he said calmly. – "Why would I do that anyway?"

Hokuto looked at him, studying.

"I'll be watching you, Sakurazuka Seishirou."

She jumped off the bed and vanished from his cabinet before he could answer anything. He smirked, looking in the direction she went to.

" _Now, look at that. It would appear that both Sumeragi are very observant. And both are studying me, for some reason," –_ he mused, gathering his papers in a neat pile.

He came to the window again, and glanced at the park. Subaru was still reading his book beneath the tree. Soon his sister joined him, and Subaru got up – they were preparing to leave for home. Seishirou's lips curved into a smile.

"Honestly, Hokuto-chan. After this promise I gave you, I won't give up on Subaru-kun. I'll make him mine."

* * *

_Sometimes she wonders, why is she the only one who remembers everything. Sometimes she wonder, is it a punishment, or warning, or something else. But she prefers not to think about it too much. In this world they all are different. They cannot use magic. They are usual people. And Sakurazuka too. He is not an assassin this time. In this world he won't harm Subaru. Yet still every time she catches herself looking into his face, searching in his eyes... for what? The reflection of that dark persona, that smells of blood? Or confirmation of its absence? She doesn't know herself. As well as she doesn't know why does she remember that other world. But she realizes this might be the new chance, for all the three of them. That's why she'll keep remembering. And she'll protect this time, for sure. And also, she'll hope that this time her brother will remain happy._


	2. N means Naive

Fuuma was sitting, casually lounging on the chair, looking with mockery at the school doctor, who was quietly filing some papers, paying no attention to the geography teacher. Fuuma smirked widely.

"I gotta tell you, you're good, Seishirou. To be in relationship with a student!" – he laughed heartily. – "I assume our principal is delighted."

"Look who's talking," – Seishirou replied cunningly, not raising his head from the paperwork.

Fuuma arched his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

Seishirou snorted.

"As if I don't know what's going on between you and Shirou. Your epic fights and passionate make ups are fertile ground for many school legends."

Fuuma flashed self-satisfied smile at Sakurazuka.

"But Kamui is a teacher, and Sumeragi – a student."

"Since nobody knows, there's nothing forbidden about it," – Seishirou replied coolly.

He turned to Fuuma and studied him through his glasses.

"Which makes me wonder – how did you find out?"

Fuuma looked at him tauntingly.

"You might play mysterious as much as you want, but Sumeragi has everything written across his face. The way he daydreams during classes, the way he blushes when checking his watch… and as soon as the bell rings, he runs to you."

"Subaru-kun is interested in psychology," – Seishirou said coldly. – "And I happened to have a good collection of scientific books about that subject here. I lend my books to Subaru-kun."

Fuuma shook his head discontentedly. Seishirou was a tough guy. To understand his true feelings and motives was nearly impossible. Fuuma opened his mouth to inform the school doctor what does he think about his stubbornness and secrecy, when destiny decides to grant him a present – somebody knocked at the door, and Subaru entered the cabinet.

"Seishirou-san, are you busy? Oh…" – Subaru's cheeks turned red when he noticed the geography teacher. – "G-good afternoon, sensei… I-if you're busy, I can come later…"

Fuuma stretched and stood up.

"Don't worry, Sumeragi-kun. I was just leaving," – Fuuma smiled victoriously to Seishirou, whose face was giving away barely noticeable annoyance. – "I need to create another school legend," – he laughed and went away.

Subaru looked at the school doctor, puzzled.

"School legend? What was he talking about, Seishirou-san?"

Sakurazuka smiled against his will.

"Looks like he was thinking about yet another make up with Shirou-sensei," – Seishirou got up from the table and came to Subaru. – "So, Subaru-kun, what can I do for you today?"

Subaru blushed, his face color almost matching his uniform.

"I… I just wanted to see you," – he stuttered. – "Seishirou-san…"

The doctor smiled and ruffled boy's hair.

"Come, sit, Subaru-kun. I'll make us tea. I think I have some cookies left here somewhere – the ones Hokuto-chan brought me."

* * *

Fuuma, Fai and Yuuko sighed in disappointment, turning away from the keyhole they were spying through into the school doctor's cabinet.

"He's so old-fashioned!" – Yuuko pouted.

"Sakurazuka-san just behaves like a true gentleman!" – Fai raised his finger pointedly. – "I think he's doing a good job!"

"… _unlike somebody else," –_ he added mentally, rubbing the back of his head, that had a close encounter with P.E.'s teacher's fist some time ago.

"And I think he's just being a slowpoke," – Fuuma snorted.

He was disappointed most of all – he was so eager in his desire to catch Sakurazuka red-handed with the new student, but each time his spying never gave any results. The three failed spies sighed again.

"Well… seems that today we were robbed off our prey again," – Yuuko concluded. – "I have to go, the work's waiting."

"I must go as well. Yuui and Kuro-pon are waiting for me to come to dinner," – Fai smiled guiltily.

"Yeah… Kamui is waiting for me too… with a rolling pin or frying pan at ready, most likely," – Fuuma winced, imagining what is waiting for him at home.

"Lets go?"

"Mhm…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Seishirou carefully put his teacup on the table.

"Subaru-kun, they left."

Subaru nodded, and pulled his chair closer to Seishirou, smiling shyly.

"Seishirou-san, why are they always spying on us?"

Seishirou hugged the boy around his shoulders, shifting his chair closer as well, and smiling brightly.

"Who knows, Subaru-kun. Who knows…"

* * *

_Sometimes he has strange and disturbing dreams. He wakes up, not knowing who and where he is. He jumps off his bed and runs to the bathroom to check his hands. Most of all he fears that one-day his hands would be red with blood, just like in those dreams._


	3. C means Captivating

"Whaaat? A picnic?" – Hokuto peered out from the kitchen, looking at her brother with curiosity, as he was trying to free himself from the jacket.

"Y-yes," – battle with the jacket ended with Subaru's glorious victory, and he hanged it in the hall, turning to his sister. – "Seishirou-san said it will be fine weather on Saturday, and we could…"

"Perfect!" – Hokuto exclaimed, not letting him finish, already burning with enthusiasm. – "That's just perfect! Finally you'll get a decent date outside the school! O-ho-ho-ho!"

"H-Hokuto-chan!" – her merry laughter made him blush violently.

Hokuto wiggled her finger at him.

"No-no, I don't want to hear any objections! Go wash your hands and come to dinner, we need to discuss what should I prepare for the two of you! I'll make coconut cookies! Or waffles! Or…"

Subaru sighed and went into the bathroom obediently, listening to the cheerful chirping of his sister in the kitchen. He put his hands under the stream of warm water, and blushed again, remembering today's conversation with the school doctor.

* * *

Subaru was doing his homework in a small room, adjoining Seishirou's office, while the man was busy with another patient, and then filling in some blanks. Subaru was so focused on his exercises, that he almost yelped, hearing the familiar voice over his ear.

"Do you still have a lot of work left, Subaru-kun?"

The boy shook his head promptly, his cheeks reddening. He was ashamed of blushing so easily, but he couldn't react differently when Sakurazuka stood so close to him.

"I'm almost finished, Seishirou-san. Thank you for letting me do my homework here."

"I'm ready to do anything, to give comfort and joy to my beloved Subaru-kun!" – Seishirou laughed, seeing boy's embarrassment. – "Say, are you free this Saturday?" – he abruptly changed the topic, becoming serious again.

Subaru nodded carefully.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Ueno hill then? It's the middle of spring now, and I'd like to take a walk with you under the sakura blossoms, and eat sandwiches on the shore of the pond."

Subaru's eyes lit up despite his shyness. He liked Seishirou very much, but was very shy by his nature, and he was bad at expressing his sympathy. He wanted to say he's very happy that Seishirou invited him, and that he'll be glad to go, but instead he just nodded, averting his gaze aside.

Seishirou smiled and stroked his hair.

"Excellent. Then I'll come to pick you up after noon on Saturday, and we'll go for a date!"

"S-Seishirou-san…"

"You're so cute, Subaru-kun."

* * *

Weather was really good at Saturday, and Ueno Park was drowning in scent of blooming sakuras. Pink petals were falling around, dancing in the light breeze.

"Another anpan, Subaru-kun?" – Seishirou smiled. – "You fed yours to the ducks anyway."

Subaru and Seishirou found the peaceful corner on the pond's shore, and sat there on a stretched blanket that Seishirou brought along. Next to them there was a basket filled with delicious food – Hokuto did her best for them.

Subaru, who was pinching off pieces of his anpan, and throwing them to the ducks in the water, smiled timidly.

"I'm sorry, Seishirou-san. I'm just not that hungry."

"What are you apologizing for?" – Seishirou laughed. – "Besides, the ducks are really fitting into the scenery, don't you think?"

The man shifted closer to Subaru and hugged him with one hand, throwing the pieces of his own anpan to the ducks with the other. Subaru shuddered when the man hugged him so suddenly, but immediately relaxed, looking at Sakurazuka with gratitude and somewhat naïve adoration.

They spent several hours like that – talking about all possible topics, feeding ducks and laughing. Voices of other people, who were strolling along the paths in the park, were heard like a distant noise, not bothering them. In this quiet corner under the sakura trees, near the pond, Subaru could imagine that there is only Seishirou-san and himself on the world. That thought didn't scare him, but the opposite – he felt protected and calm. Subaru was sure that if Seishirou-san is near him, nothing bad could happen. Following his sudden impulse, and while he had enough determination to do it, Subaru cuddled to Seishirou, and leaned his head over his shoulder, closing his eyes. The school doctor eyed the boy in surprise, then smiled with content and stroked his hair, gently playing with silky locks.

" _Could it be that Subaru-kun finally stopped being so reserved and distant? How cute is that… and how beautiful he is."_

Subaru smiled, not opening his eyes, enjoying the man's touch.

"It feels so good to be with you, Seishirou-san," – he whispered barely audible.

The man raised Subaru's face by his chin, making him look into his eyes. In that moment all over the park lanterns lit up, and it looked like between the sakuras and in the pond many golden stars were shining.

"Do you like me, Subaru-kun?" – Seishirou asked, smile playing in the corner of his lips.

Subaru looked at him, bewitched, forgetting about the fact he should be embarrassed right now and mumble apologies for being so bold. He just looked in Seishirou's eyes instead, which were amber, reflecting the light of many lanterns. Around the man and the boy, the storm of sakura petals was circling.

"Yes."

Subaru wasn't sure if he heard himself talking, but, judging by how Seishirou's gaze softened, he thought Sakurazuka heard it for sure.

"You're so beautiful, Subaru-kun."

"Seishirou-san, I…"

"Shh."

Subaru froze in bewilderment in Seishirou's embrace, when the man kissed him. Scent of the blooming sakuras filled his world – from now on that scent will always remind him on Seishirou. Sakura blossoms and cigarettes. Even though Seishirou never smoked in front of him, Subaru knew there is a pack of _Mild Seven_ in his pocket. The boy parted his lips timidly, returning the kiss, clinging to the man. When Seishirou let him go, Subaru buried his face in the man's shirt, breathing deeply, his face completely red.

"Subaru-kun, I love you," – he heard the whisper, so quiet that it could be mistaken for the rustle of the wind in trees' crowns.

Subaru smiled into Seishirou's shirt, and hugged him tighter.

" _This time you said it honestly, and you made it," –_ Subaru didn't even realize fully, that this was his thought.

In that moment he was just happy.

* * *

"Aha! Got you now!" – Fuuma smirked, lowering his spyglass.

He was in hiding, behind the bush on the slope of a little hill, watching the couple on the shore of the pond.

"Got you now, lovebirds!" – he repeated with triumph.

The geography teacher was delighted – for such a long time he wanted to catch Seishirou in romantic moment with Sumeragi, but the man was skillfully avoiding any attempts to compromise him, even when both Fai and Yuuko assisted. Fuuma was still smirking, when something rustled behind his back, and the next moment he yelped and fell onto the ground, dropping his spyglass and covering the big bruise on the back of his head. Kamui was hovering above him, holding the badminton racket, with very, very displeased face expression.

"Fuuma…" – he said evilly, threateningly waving his racket. – "You came here to stare at our school doctor, or to spend this evening with me?"

"Kamui… I just… they happened to be in my field of view…" – Fuuma was making excuses, nervously eyeing the racket.

Kamui snorted.

"Yeah, right. And spyglass you took to look at the ducks in the pond, not to see how Sakurazuka is playing around with the new student!" – Kamui made a face. – "What the hell did you drag me here for, in that case! If you don't care, you could just say it, and… aaah!"

Fuuma, seeing his chance, pulled Kamui's leg, and Kamui fell onto the ground near him, crying out in surprise, and dropping his "weapon".

"You bastard! How dare you! Let go! I'll kill you for tha…mpfff…"

Kamui shut up, when Fuuma lay atop of him, closing his mouth with a long passionate kiss.

"I came here to stare at you, you idiot. At you," – he breathed, still pinning Kamui to the ground.

Kamui tried to look angry and hurt, even though a content smile was showing in the corner of his lips.

* * *

_She thinks sometimes, whose reality is it, in truth? Who was given the second chance? Sakurazuka, after he decided to die from the hand of the only man towards whom he had feelings? Or his brother, who paid with everything he ever had anyway? Or is this a chance for her, to finally see them together, without the shadow of clans' heritage and opposite sides? Or maybe it's a chance for all the three of them – to start anew, from a clean slate, and correct mistakes of other lives? She isn't sure, but it no longer matters to her, because her brother comes back home with a happy smile, and that is the most important thing to her; and he laughs shyly, but happily, when she asks him how the date went. She laughs together with him, and that laughter finally sounds sincere to her._


End file.
